¡Que niñera más candente!
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Bélgica cuida de Romano mientras España no está. El italiano piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse el amor de la bella belga,pero en su imaginación de la cita perfecta no cuenta con un tercero. Dedicado a Misha la Loquisha.


dsadafsa Holiwi~

Vengo con mis fics omocepzuales(?) again C:

Ojalá les guste este fic ya que tendrá varios capítulos si es que tiene éxito, la idea fue repentina al oír el Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo de Romano x'D .

* * *

—¡Tonto España,vete ya!.

—Romano,¡Te extrañaré tanto!.

—No me vengas con eso, ¡No puedo respirar!.

Un pequeño Romano se quejaba del sofocante abrazo que su tutor le propinaba. España estaba muy triste de dejar a su colonia solo mientras él debía ir a su propia nación, a Madrid, para tratar asuntos importantes, como por ejemplo, evitar que a Inglaterra se le ocurriera atacar su puerto. Por otro lado,Romano estaba muy feliz, cada vez que España se iba Bélgica venía a cuidarlo,¡Que alegría!,sería su oportunidad para ganarse un beso de la hermosa belga.

—Bueno,espero te portes muy bien y,por lo que más quieras, ¡No vayas a llamar bastarda a Emma!

—¡Jamás lo haría,bastardo!.

—...Está perdida. —Lloriqueaba el español mientras empacaba sus maletas.

Aún no podía entender cómo es que ella se ofrecía voluntariamente para hacerse cargo del italiano por esos pocos días. "Es un niño muy dulce",argumentaba la mujer,pero esto le extrañaba mucho a Antonio debido a que Lovino no era nada dulce,al menos,no lo demostraba abiertamente.

Romano acompañó al mayor hasta la puerta, de todos modos le ponía un poco triste que él se fuera,no es que fuera completamente de piedra.

—¡Lovi,te extrañaré tanto!.Ven,dame un abrazo.

El nombrado alzó una ceja al ver a un español sonriente estirándole los brazos.

—De ninguna manera,idiota. —Respondió enseñándole la lengua y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a irse de un día para otro y dejarle allí?!,a la mierda la pena que sentía,¡Era un insensible y pésimo tutor!.

—"Cálmate,Romano" —Pensaba.—"Bélgica llegará en cualquier momento".

Dándose ánimos logró sonreír e incluso sonrojarse de solo pensar en la rubia de sonrisa interesante. A veces llegaba a odiar a España porque Emma gustaba mucho más del español que de él, haciéndole siempre cumplidos como que sus tomates son los mejores y de que le encanta su sonrisa tan alegre.

—¡Cielos!,¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?. —Se preguntó mientras se miraba al espejo que estaba en la entrada de la casa. Era pequeño, de cabello castaño (muy desordenado) con un rizo gigante, piel blanca y ojos oliva.—¡Soy mucho más lindo que España!...entonces...¿Es porque no sonrío mucho?. —Intentó sonreír al espejo pero solo salió una sonrisa oscura más cercana a la de un mafioso—...Demonios.

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, él conocía esos golpes, era Bélgica.

Apurado,abrió la puerta casi al instante con mucha euforia. Allí,se encontró la dulce figura de Emma y...al edificio de Holanda.

—¡Buenos días,pequeño Romano!. —Saludó la muchacha.

—Hola. —Le siguió Holanda,con una voz mucho más seria que la de su hermana.

—H-hola. —Respondió el pequeño ocultando su decepción mientras los hacía pasar.

Se suponía que solo vendría Bélgica a cuidarle,que todo sería perfecto. Darían un paseo por las plantaciones,reirían y ella le diría lo lindo y genial que era,comerían una cena a la luz de la luna y finalmente él se le declararía y ella aceptaría,se casarían juntos y patearían a Antonio hasta que no le quedara más trasero (lo cuál iba a ser muy largo(?)). Pero no,su futuro perfecto se veía bloqueado por Holanda,quién no estaba esperado.

—"A puesto a que ese idiota de España le dijo que viniera para que Bélgica no pudiera enamorarse de mi,ese bastardo envidioso..." —Pensó con enojo mientras veía de reojo a ambos hermanos.

—Cariño,¿España ya se ha ido?. Quería darle una barra de chocolate antes de que se fuera,ya sabes,para la buena suerte. —Comentó Bélgica,sonriendo levemente con esa curvatura felina que tanto caracterizaba su alegría.

—Sí,ya se ha ido. P-pero...¡Puedes darme ese chocolate a mi!.

La mujer emitió una pequeña risita—Por supuesto,toma,puedes quedártelo.

Y justo cuando iba a entregarle el caramelo,el holandés,quién hasta ahora había permanecido callado, se interpuso y detuvo a la menor.

—No le des caramelos,luego estará saltando por ahí de tanta energía.

—No seas tonto,Vincent. —Respondió con dulzura—Un pequeño chocolate no le hará mal.

—Insisto. Ten,enano,esto está mejor para ti. —Y el rubio más grande le entregó una zanahoria al castaño menor.

Serían tres días muy largos... .

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Emma fue empezar a preparar el almuerzo. Ella tenía una "mano de ángel" como decía Antonio,pues todo lo que preparaba era sumamente delicioso. Lovino podría estar ayudando a su amada,ambos estarían cocinando juntos y ella probaría una pasta tan maravillosa que le apreciaría más y España quedaría por los suelos como el cocinero predilecto de Emma;pero no,en vez de eso,estaba ahí con Holanda intentando hacer lo que se llamaría "Una reunión de juegos" (como lo había llamado la belga para convencer a su hermano de que entretuviera a la pequeña colonia). Puto y mil veces puto el destino.

—Ni creas que jugaremos con peluches.

—Ahá.

—Ni a los autitos.

—Lo sé.

—Mucho menos a las muñecas.

—¡Ni siquiera deseo jugar a eso!.

Maldición...¿Por qué su suerte era tan perra?.Tratándose de él tiene que estar intentando fingir que se divierte con el holandés para sacarle una sonrisa a su amada,pero si se tratase de Feliciano,estaría ya besando a la belga. Estúpido hermano cabrón y amable.

—Si fuera por mi estaríamos jugando al "Barrio rojo",pero creo que ese juego no es legal en tu pequeño territorio.

—¿De qué se trata ese juego?.

—Bueno,te diré la versión para niños. Se trata de que consigues a unas _amigas_ y las llevas a una feria para _volar_ muy alto en la rueda de la fortuna y luego vas a_ jugar_ con ellas en el carrusel. Pero se debe jugar solo de noche.

—Pero es de día... .

—Tienes razón,tonto de mi. —Dijo con sarcasmo el holandés.

—Entonces...¿Podemos jugar a las escondidas?.

—Hmm. —Emitió de manera asertiva el mayor.

—¡Pero yo contaré!.

Y así,el niño comenzó a contar tapándose los ojos y el hombre fue a esconderse por los alrededores (entiéndase por ir a sentarse al living a ver televisión).

—Nueve,diez.¡Listo o no aquí voy,bastardo!.

Mucha fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a su compañero de juegos. Una sorpresa oportuna,pues ahora podría estar con su bella rubia de los ojos verde vivo. ¿Se lo imaginan?,ahí ellos dos solos,mientras ella lo deja comer muchas frutillas y le llena de mimos,¡Que maravilloso sería!. Corrió como un caballo desbocado hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Emma,a quién pudo ver de espaldas mientras lavaba algunas verduras. Iugh,odiaba los vegetales,pero si ella los preparaba entonces eran un manjar de dioses.

Se veía tan perfecta ahí,con la altura perfecta,con unas curvas perfectas,con el cabello perfectamente brillante y esa cinta roja perfectamente acomodada para resaltar entre su perfecto corte de pelo.¡Ah!,ella era perfecta. Esta vez haría eso,estaba decidido.

—¡B-Bélgica!.

—¿Romano?,¿Qué haces aquí,pequeño?.Aún no está listo el almuerzo.

_Aún si no era como en su imaginación. _

—Lo sé,p-pero...¡Eso no es a lo que vengo!.

_Él lo lograría. _

—¿Entonces a qué vienes,dulzura?.

—Quiero pedirte...

_Porque estaba enamorado. _

—¿Qué cosa?.

—¡Quiero que me des un be...!

—Ah,enano,perdiste el juego. Te encontré.

De la nada apareció Holanda,parándose en el marco de la puerta con toda naturalidad posible,ignorando de una manera impresionante el ambiente que se respiraba y,de paso,ignorando completamente que cortó el momento de inspiración del menor.

—¿Ah?,¿Estaban jugando?,¡Que monos!.Estoy muy feliz de que se lleven bien. —Comentó la muchacha riendo con suavidad ante la acción precipitada de su hermano: Tomar al niño del pescuezo como si fuera un gato e intentar llevárselo de ahí.

—Sí,estábamos jugando a las escondidas.

—Juego en el que YO estaba buscándote,¡idiota!.

—Oh,¿De verdad?. Fue mi error. —Contestó fingiendo demencia temporal.

Definitivamente serían unos días muy extenuantes para el pequeño Lovino.

* * *

Y hasta ahí pude hacerlo no más ~

Si quieren más me dicen en los reviews x'D Pero está dedicado a mi esposa babu adorable y ella decide si quiere leer más o no x'D .

Gracias por leer y dejar review si es que dejaron (?) C:


End file.
